Currently, most of capacity touch panels are of on-cell type, that is, a touch panel and a display panel are separately manufactured and then bonded together. This technology has disadvantages such as high manufacturing cost, low transmittance, and a great thickness of the module. With the development of science and technology, in-cell touch panel is increasingly concerned by researchers in the art, the in-cell touch panel technology is that driving electrode wires and detecting electrode wires for achieving a touch function are provided on a substrate of the display panel. Compared with the on-cell touch display device, the touch display device adopting the in-cell touch panel technology has the advantages such as being thinner, higher performance, and lower manufacturing cost.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, as known by the present inventor, a color filter substrate of an in-cell touch panel comprises a transparent substrate 10, and driving electrodes 11 and detecting electrode wires 12, a first passivation layer 13, a metal bridge 14, a second passivation layer 15, a black matrix 16, a color filter 17, a flatten layer 18 and a spacer layer 19 subsequently formed on the transparent substrate, wherein the driving electrodes 11 forms driving electrode wires together with the metal bridge 14, and the driving electrode wires and the detecting electrode wires 12 are disposed intersecting with each other and are insulated by the first passivation layer 13. This technology is disadvantageous in that the color filter substrate requires at least six mask-patterning processes to be completed, and each of the patterning processes generally comprises processes such as photoresist coating, exposing, developing, etching, peeling off photoresist, and so on, which correspondingly requires at least six masks, resulting in not only the entire manufacturing process for the color filter substrate complex, but also the manufacturing cost high.